Code Crimson
by talest
Summary: What happens when a new kid comes to the factory? Will Jeremy let him go into LYOKO?, or not.
1. Chapter 1

Transfor odd transfer ileada scanner odd scanner Ileada vertualizeation goguys quick We don't want xana to blow the roof dowñddSettle down jerimy ume and oriach are handleing it. Ye's but They can't hold it for much longer. Two rochers comeing quick and a mega tank. Laser arow he hit it full onthe xana symbol. But as he exploded he hit ileada. Oh know cried jeriy. 80,2965 points left. Then a kid went down into the elevator. And the door opened and out steped a short kid could you use some help. My "name is mario. Jermy How manylife points do I have. Another laser hits him. Jerimÿ

"OH sorry odd you have 20 points left be caeaheful you just almost reached the tower. But then a mega tank sho! odd with his laser no odd. Fine go mario get ready ileada hide don't let him hit you. Si'm sending in mario a new person. Odd he said you out here comes sone neaw I'm also sending odd back. Ready transer odd transfer mario scann odd scanner mario vertulization. Mareaio you have the power of chrimson inergyddand you have a weapon plus power that I don't know the weaponame is under the shirt. Okay I'll get the wow um jerimy their's 5 mega tanks two rochersand three spiders. Go he held out his finger and blewa crimson ingy blast at a spieaider. Go ges ileada now get to the tower. right. Wow what ís this weapon pull the little string things. A right look out. Then a five disks flew out of the weapon wow you dithoyed them their coming back aeat you now. Then they flew back in the weapon. Tower deactovated.

Rather-rather please even flames I want reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

We're returning to the past mario.

Return to the past now.

So jeriy who is this mario kid.

"I don't " but he's a really good fighter though," said Jerimy

"Hi guys how are you," said a kid.

How are you.

"Don't you remember me," said Mario.

Oh yeah! Hi mario," They said.

"Come on after school you can come to the factory will us. We can train you," said Odd.

"Okay that could be fun," Said Mario.

They go and mario does rather will.

"Transfer orich transfer ume transer mario transfer ulrifch scaner ulrich scanner mario vertuliofeation compete.

Owy fight eachother and odd first out he got their after them and scared mario he hit him with a crison inergy wave taking 50 life points from him already then he kicks him and ulrich uses triangulate.

Sorry for the shortness of chapter. rather-rather


	3. Chapter 3

"Yeah that hurt," complained odd.

"The other weapon you have is an electric sword in your built it's invisible mario," Said Jerimy.

"Okay how do I use it," Said Mario.

"Ulrich you two fight useing your swords ume you try to hit ulrich and mariowith rocks and other things," Said Jerimy.

They finally fight themselves out of life points.

"Oh goody guys run north north east 30 deglees. Ileadas being chaased tword you guys.

"Transfer odd scanner odd vertualization complite," Said Jerimy

"oneaejOkay your other ability is an electric explotion," said Jerimy.

I'm loading you guys more life points so but you need to hurry I can only give you guys 50 don't hit each óther okay," Said Jerimy in a rush.

"Right instine just tell us where the tower is already," Said Ulrich.

"Due north," said Jerimÿ.

"Okay two crabs comeing at you," Said Jeriy.

"Laser arows," called odd.

"He did a double flip and and hit the crab.

"You go with ibeada I'll take care of this little pisk," Said ulrich.

"Triangleulate impact," Called ulrich.

"Good job guys," Oh great 1 tranchula coming at you," said Jerimy.

The transhula ht ulrich with its acid. He was devertualized.

"The tranchula is heading for you guys sending in ileada," Said Jerimy.

"Oh great we have cocpanfor," Said odd.

"Go i'll ditract him," Said Odd.

"Right," Said Ileada .

She got to the tower and typed in the code.

"Nen whats going to happen," Asked mario.

He had been devertulized bye jerimy. The ajtack stops.

"Oh right," Said Mario.

"You guys did awesome," said Mario.

"I could probably hook you computer in if you like," Mario.

8Cool laptop should be able to transfer you while I'm at the school and you are at the scanners," Said Mario.

"Cool," Said Odd.

"I don't think he understood a word I said.

"Hay ulrich derr who's your new friend," Said An a very annoying voice.

"Um hi my name is Mario.

"He's úte," Says sissy.

"Oh that's to bad because I think I might finte," said Mario.

"Oh why is that," said Sissy.

"Because I got a good look at your face," Said Mario.

"Humph," Said Sissy.

She stomped off and wineed.

Note I hate sissy.

"Nice insolt," said Odd and Ulrich.

"Yeah will she's was annoying," Said Mario.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi ulrich," Said Jerimy.

Then jerimy runs at Ulrich and puts him in to a fettle posision.

"Wow what's going on," cried ulrich.

"Then he kicked Jerimy and he fell to the floor.

"Sorry xana," Said Ulrich.

Then he runs off and calls odd mario and ume.

"How are we going to get to lieoko cense Jerimy is ooc," Said Odd.


End file.
